ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 6071 (30th January 2020)
Plot A hungover Linda is deeply apologetic to Mick for her behaviour the previous day as she starts her limited daily intake of alcohol. He fails to trust her alone with the bottle and puts it in a cupboard. Kat worries for Kush, who is still being questioned. Iqra encourages Keegan to rise above his recent setbacks, while Gray reassures Keegan his skin colour had nothing to do with the suspicion of him being involved in the laptop being stolen. Mo demands Whitney does something about Leo. Mick witnesses Linda resist another glass of wine. Kathy and Sharon clash over Ben and Phil. Bobby offers to talk to Dennis for Sharon. Linda decides to go to the park with Mick and Ollie. Ash is concerned to learn none of her brothers have gone to Suki's chemotherapy. Whitney goes to see Leo in hospital; she is speechless when the nurse tells her he has informed them they have been dating for four months. Leo catches Whitney writing in a notebook as he enters the side room to see her. She lies to him and tells him she wants them to start again in their relationship. Leo is overjoyed and ultimately agrees to talk to the police and change his statement. Ash is confused when Suki tells her that she has longer than four months to live, contradicting what Vinny said to her last year. Suki tells her that her cancer has not spread and someone is watching over her. Linda receives a disturbing phone call when she returns from the park. Whitney kisses Leo before she goes to ensure he does not pick up on her facade. Bobby tries talking to Dennis to get him back to Sharon but does not get the reaction he hoped for. Whitney drops her bag after being shoved at the tube station. She bumps into Kush as she leaves and is delighted he has been released. Linda loses her temper with Mick after learning he told social services she is an alcoholic. She tells him he is the reason she drinks and begins downing the bottle of wine. Mick leaves the room and tells Shirley that Linda is her problem now. Sonia is unimpressed to learn Whitney has visited Leo in hospital. Whitney goes to show Sonia her harassment diary but cannot find it. Leo lies in his hospital bed reading it. Mick breaks down as he tells Shirley he cannot look after Ollie or run The Vic any longer. Cast Regular cast *Shirley Carter - Linda Henry *Mick Carter - Danny Dyer *Linda Carter - Kellie Bright *Kat Slater - Jessie Wallace *Whitney Dean - Shona McGarty *Mo Harris - Laila Morse *Keegan Butcher-Baker - Zack Morris *Vinny Panesar - Shiv Jalota *Jags Panesar - Amar Adatia *Kheerat Panesar - Jaz Deol *Suki Panesar - Balvinder Sopal *Bobby Beale - Clay Milner Russell *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ash Kaur - Gurlaine Kaur Garcha *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Kush Kazemi - Davood Ghadami *Leo King - Tom Wells *Iqra Ahmed - Priya Davdra *Sonia Fowler - Natalie Cassidy *Gray Atkins - Toby-Alexander Smith *Dennis Rickman - Bleu Landau *Ollie Carter - Harry Farr (Uncredited) Guest cast *Nurse - Sami Larabi Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *5A Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *25 Albert Square - Kitchen *31 Albert Square - Kitchen *45 Albert Square - Living/dining room *Bridge Street Market *Minute Mart *Kathy's Café *Turpin Road *Walford East Tube Station *Walford General Hospital - Corridor, ward and side room Notes *A porter who helps Leo King move from his wheelchair into a hospital bed is uncredited despite having dialogue. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Linda tries to distract herself from her new-found sobriety by suggesting a day out with Ollie and Mick. Category:2020 episodes